Aspects of the present disclosure relate to data analytics, and more particular aspects relate to improvising efficiency in climate-controlled vending machines using data analytics.
A vending machine is a machine that stores and dispenses items to users based on an exchange of currency for goods. Vending machines may store snacks, items, lottery tickets, etc. and the vending machine may include a unit to control the climate of the items stored within. A climate-controlled vending machine may store items before being dispensed to a consumer.